Game of the Death
by Chinatsu20
Summary: 2030. Shion kaito tinggal di kota Tokyo distrik Akihabara bersama keluarganya. Awalnya bertemu dengan seorang gadis misterius bernama Hatsune Miku dan mengaku sebagai Humonoid dan Partner-nya. Setelah itu semua berubah semenjak Kaito dan Miku harus mengikuti sebuah Game of the Death dimana harus mengalahkan pemain lainnya. Bagaimana nasib Kaito dan Miku? Silahkan dibaca
1. Chapter 1

**Game of the Dead**

**Genre : Sci-fi, Action, Romance comedy, Thriller, Adventure, Survival Game**

**Pairing Char. : Miku x Kaito (Mikaito), etc.**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, bloody, etc.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha tapi cerita ini punyaku hehehehe**

* * *

**Game of the Death**

**Chapter 1 : Mirai / Future**

**Sunday, January 13****th ****2030**

**08:00 a.m**

"Hoammm~~~"

"Kaito-nii, bisa 'gak jangan nguap di depan muka Kaiko?" Kata seorang gadis kecil atau bisa dibilang adik dari pemuda yang baru bangun tersebut.

"Salahmu sendiri ada didepanku Kaiko," Kata sang Kakak yang hanya menjawab datar omelan adiknya.

"Hah~ benar-benarlah Kaito-nii," Kata Kaiko cemberut.

Nama pemuda tersebut adalah Kaito Shion si Pangeran Ice di sekolahnya. Walaupun terlihat dingin di luar, tetapi pemuda ini sangat ramah dan agak terlihat bodoh serta polos terhadap teman-temannya dan keluarganya. Pemuda berambut ocean ini memiliki 4 saudara dan ia sendiri merupakan anak ke-2.

"Aku duluan ya Kaito, Kaiko! Kalau yang lain sudah bangun, Aku titip salam ya!" Kata seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan terburu-buru menuju pintu keluar rumah.

"_Ha'i Akaito-nii_!" Jawab Kaito dan Kaiko bersamaan kepada Kakak sulungnya atau anak pertama di keluarga Shion.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian muncul pemuda berambut ungu kehitaman yang mata kirinya ditutup dan seorang bocah berambut hijau.

"_Ohayou Kaito-niichan soshite ohayou mo Kaiko-neechan_," Salam bocah kecil berambut hijau itu dengan riangnya den berhambur ke pelukan Kaiko.

"_Ohayou mo Nigaito-chan_~" balas Kaiko dan memeluk Nigaito si bocah hijau.

Sementara Kaito dan pemuda berambut ungu kehitaman tersebut hanya diam dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Oi~~ kalian ini kakaknya, masa' 'gak dijawab salam adik sendiri sih?" Kata Kaiko marah melihat kelakuan Kakak ke-2 nya dan adik pertamanya.

"_Ohayou mo Nigaito_~~~" Jawab Kaito dengan lemas sambil menghidupkan TV di ruang keluarga.

"_Ohayou_." Singkat pemuda berambut ungu kehitaman tersebut.

"Hah~ kalian berdua ini~~ Nigaito, kamu sama Kaito-nii atau Taito-kun soalnya Kaiko-nee mau buat sarapan dulu ya!" Kata Kaiko kepada Nigaito.

"Ha'i~~ Kaiko-neechan~~" jawab Nigaito.

Sementara itu, Kaiko memasak, Kaito dan Nigaito lagi asyik menonton Doraemon acara kesukaan Nigaito, dan pemuda berambut ungu kehitaman tersebut a.k.a Taito entah lagi ngapain di sudut ruangan seperti sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Orang tua keluarga Shion berada di Amerika tepatnya di Florida karena ada urusan mendadak di sana untuk beberapa bulan. Sehingga sekarang Kaito dan saudaranya tinggal di Tokyo distrik Akihabara tanpa orang tua untuk beberapa waktu. Akaito sebagai anak pertama, seorang mahasiswa tahun ke-2 dan biasanya hari minggu ia kerja part time, Kaito sebagai anak kedua, seorang siswa SMU kelas 2, Kaiko sebagai anak ketiga dan merupakan satu-satunya anak perempuan di kelurga shion, kelas 3 SMP, Taito anak keempat, kelas 1 SMP, dan paling kecil adalah Nigaito kelas 4 SD. Beberapa menit kemudian tercium aroma yang mengunggah selera.

"Sarapan sudah siap!" Teriak Kaiko

"_Ha'i_!" Kata Kaito, Taito dan Nigaito serentak. Dan acara pagi pun dimulai.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian selama minggu kemarin?" Tanya Kaito disela sarapan pagi bersama.

"Hah~~~ stress untuk menyelesaikan tugas untuk kelulusan nanti dan siap-siap untuk ujian tes masuk~~" Kata Kaiko yang langsung lemas.

"_Ganbatte ne _Kaiko-neechan!" Teriak Nigaito untuk menyemangati kakak perempuannya.

"_Arigatou Nigaito-chan~~~~~_" Balas Kaiko sambil nangis tersedu-sedu dan bahagia karena Nigaito.

"Sudah ah Kaiko, kalau melihatmu Aku jadi pengen nangis juga~~" Jawab Kaito sambil menyondorkan tisu ke Kaiko.

"_Gomen ne Kaito-nii demo Watashi mo GANBARIMASU!*_" Teriak Kaiko semangat tiba-tiba yang hampir membuat Taito keselek karena kaget.

"Uhuk, uhuk" dan berhasil membuat Taito keselek dan cepat-cepat mengambil air minum di dekatnya.

"Ini," Kata Nigaito sambil menyodorkan gelas air minum ke Taito dan langsung disabet oleh Taito serta langsung diteguk habis.

"Hah~~ _Arigatou_ Nigaito," kata Taito lega kepada adiknya

"Hmph! _You're wellcome_!" Jawab Nigaito

"Hoo~~ kayaknya Nigaito bahasa Inggrismu bertambah lancar?" Tanya Kaito saat melihat perkembangan berbahasa Nigaito adik bungsunya.

"_Mochiron desu!_ Kata Miriam-sensei kemampuan bahasa inggris-ku sudah lancar dan fasih!" Kata Nigaito senang.

"_Souka_, _yokatta desu _Nigaito! Bagaimana denganmu Taito?" Tanya Kaito

"_Futsuu,_" Singkat Taito.

"Mou~ Taito kalau ditanya pasti jawab singkat! Bosan!" Ngambek Kaiko sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Kalian benar-benar ingin tahu yang sebenarnya?" Jawab Taito dengan nada datar dan dingin. Seketika itu juga Kaito dan Kaiko merasa merinding. Sedangkan Nigaito hanya kebingungan dengan situasi. Mungkin karena Taito adalah seseorang yang lumayan bisa dibilang _Psychopat. _

"Tidak trimakasih," Jawab Kaito yang sudah keringat dingin.

"_Sou ka,_" Balas Taito singkat.

**Sunday, January 13****th ****2030**

**11:00 a.m**

Area Pertokoan elektronik, Akihabara

Tap, Tap, Tap

Distrik Akihabara sudah mulai ramai karena hari ini adalah _weekend._ Kelihatan ada seorang gadis berusia sekitar 16 tahun dengan warna rambut yang aneh seperti warna Tosca dan diikat _Twintail_. Gadis tersebut sepertinya sedang mencari seseorang diantara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan.

"Anda dimana, **Goshujin-sama?"**

* * *

Kediaman Keluarga Shion

"Aku pergi sebentar, ya! Kaiko, Taito, Nigaito!" Salam Kaito sambil mengalungkan syal birunya.

"EH!? Kaito-niichan mau kemana? Aku ikut!" Teriak Nigaito sambil berlari menuju Kaito yang sudah berada di pintu depan.

"_Gomen,_ Nigaito. Kakak cuman mau beli buku kok! Ada yang mau titip?" Kata Kaito sambil mengelus kepala Nigaito.

"Ah, kalau begitu ini daftar belanja! Soalnya bahan untuk makan malam nanti habis, _onegai Kaito-nii,_" Kata Kaiko sambil menyondorkan kertas berisi belanjaan kepada Kaito.

"Ha'i, kalau begitu _ittekimasu~_" Salam Kaito kepada adik-adiknya.

"_Itterasai!_" Balas Kaiko dan Nigaito bersamaan sedangkan Taito hanya berdiam diri saja sambil melambaikan tangan.

Lalu Lintas Area Pertokoan elektronik, Akihabara

Kaito POV

"Hah~ masih lama lagi kah?" Keluhku sambil tetap berjalan untuk melewati area pertokoan elektronik karena area toko buku di sebelahnya. Mungkin, kalian sudah mengetahuiku dari Author sinting ini (Chinatsu: Siapa yang kau sebut sinting hah? #sambil bawa kapak) GLEKH! Lupakan yang tadi dan kembali ke cerita. Jadi, Aku sekarang sedang mencari toko buku di daerah ini tapi mustahil karena AREA INI PERTOKOAN ELEKTRONIK dan sepertinya Aku nyasar tanpa sadar dan harus melewati area pertokoan ini.

"Ah! Papa! Kucingnya lari!" Teriak Gadis kecil yang ada disekitarku sambil berlari mengejar kucing tersebut ke arah penyebrangan.

"_Matte!_ Yuki-chan!" Teriak seperti orang perkatoran yang bisa dikatakan Ayah dari gadis itu.

"Sepertinya terlambat. Mungkin gadis kecil itu akan tertabrak truk," Batin Kaito. Saat Kaito mulai berjalan tiba-tiba...

CKIIIT

BRAAAK

"YUUKIII!?"

"_Na-Nani!?_" Batinku kaget akan kejadian yang ditimpa gadis kecil tersebut. Sesuai dengan perkiraanku, gadis kecil itu tertabrak truk dan...

KIIINGGGGGG

"_Goshujin-sama!?"_

"_Bunuh dia!"_

"_Kyahahahahaha!"_

"_Mati KAU!"_

"HAH!?"

"Tadi itu apa?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri dam memegang keningku yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Ah! Papa! Kucingnya lari!"

A-apa!?

"_Matte!_ Yuki-chan!"

I-ini..

Ckiiiiittt

Braakkk

"YUUUKIII!?"

Bukannya kejadian ini sudah...

Normal POV

Kaito pun tercengang melihat kejadian tersebut seakan merasa _deja vu_.

"Bukannya kejadian ini sudah..." batin Kaito tercengang

Wes wos

"Kasihan, padahal gadis kecil itu masih punya masa depan yang cerah,"

"Hm, menakutkan sekali,"

"Ukh, oek!" Kaito pun mual akibat kejadian tersebut.

"Jadi 5 menit tadi itu apa?" Batin Kaito

"Mungkinkah..."

"Ha'i, _Mirai ni, Goshujin-sama_," kata gadis berambut Tosca melanjutkan perkataan Kaito.

"!?" Kaget Kaito karena kedatangan gadis misterius tersebut.

"Gadis kecil itu memang harus **mati**, _Goshujin-sama_," kata gadis misterius tersebut sambil menekankan kata **mati**.

"Ma- Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Kaito terbata.

"Kekuatan _Goshujin-sama_ sebenarnya adalah _**Mirai,**_" Jawab Gadis tersebut.

To be Continued

* * *

Hahahaha akhirnya jadi juga fanfic pertamaku di fandom ini hehehehe ^^

Gomen, kalau banyak salah kata dan sangat sedikit di fanfic ini karena saya masih pemula karena itu saya usahakan untuk update secepat mungkin.

Karena itu saya minta Review-nya, Onegaishimasu!


	2. Chapter 2

Chinatsu : Yosh! Aku kembali lagi!

Kaito : Hah~ usahakan cerita kali ini kau selesaikan Author~

Miku : Iya, melihat sifat labil Chinatsu-san, Aku khawatir kalau cerita ini gak selesai

Chinatsu : HEHH!? Aku aja baru buat satu cerita ini kok!

Miku : _Demo Chinatsu-san..._

Chinatsu : Kalian berdua mau kumutilasi? Soalnya kebetulan ada Taito, lho! (sudah bawa kapak bersama Taito)

Miku & Kaito : Tidak, arigatou (menggigil ketakutan)

Chinatsu : Wokehh! Kita lanjutkan lagi ceritanya! Disclaimer! (Nunjuk Kaito)

Kaito : Vocaloid punya Yamaha. _Demo_ cerita ini milik Chinatsu20. Chinatsu20? 20 itu artinya apa, thor?

Chinatsu : Cari tau sendiri! Warning! (Nunjuk Miku)

Miku : OOC, Typo (mungkin), adegan Bloody tapi kayaknya masih lama adegan itu...

Chinatsu : Review akan dibalas setelah cerita ini! Selamat menikmati

* * *

Preview :"Ah! Papa! Kucingnya lari!"/ "_Matte!_ Yuki-chan!"/"Goshujin-sama!?"/"Bunuh dia!"/"Kyahahahahaha!"/"Mati KAU!"/ Ckiiiiittt Braakkk/"Bukannya kejadian ini sudah..."/"Ha'i, _Mirai ni, Goshujin-sama_,"/ "Ma- Maksudmu apa?" / "Kekuatan _Goshujin-sama_ sebenarnya adalah _**Mirai,**_".

**Game of the Death**

**Chapter 2 : Humanoid and Hatsune Miku part 1**

**Rate : T (13+)**

**Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Action, Romance comedy, Thriller, Survival Game**

**Pairing Chara : Miku x Kaito (Mikaito) masih sama**

**Sunday, January 13****th ****2030**

**11:45 a.m**

Lalu Lintas Area Pertokoan elektronik, Akihabara

"_Mi-Mirai_?" Ulang Kaito dengan tergagap

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kepala saja.

"Bu-buktinya apa!?" Tanya Kaito meminta bukti

"Bukti? Bukannya _Goshujin-sama _sudah melihatnya?" Kata gadis itu dengan bingung.

"!?"

"kalau sekarang mungkin sudah 10 menit yang lalu. Apa _Goshujin-sama _tidak menyadarinya?" Tanya gadis itu lagi kepada Kaito

"10 menit yang lalu..." Batin Kaito

Flash Back

"Ah! Papa! Kucingnya lari!"

"_Matte!_ Yuki-chan!"

CKIIIT

BRAAAK

"YUUKIII!?"

"_Na-Nani!?_"

KIIINGGGGGG

"_Goshujin-sama!?"_

"_Bunuh dia!"_

"_Kyahahahahaha!"_

"_Mati KAU!"_

Flash Back end

"_Goshujin-sama_ baru mengingatnya?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"..." tidak ada balasan dari Kaito.

.

.

.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat. Kaito terdiam mungkin karena lagi berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya menunggu reaksi dari Kaito.

"Kau itu sebenarnya apa?" Tanya Kaito disela keheningan

"Hanya itu saja?" Tanya gadis itu

"Kau tahu diriku dari siapa? Terus kenapa kau memanggilku _Goshujin-sama _padahal Aku bukan pemilikmu atau Bapakmu?" Tanya Kaito bertubi-tubi.

"Baiklah, akan kujawab tapi bukan disini tempatnya, _Goshujin-sama_," jawab gadis itu. Setelah Kaito melihat keadaan sekitarnya yang tidak cocok untuk berbicara empat mata.

"_Sou ka_, kalau begitu Kau ikuti Aku dulu," kata Kaito sambil berjalan ke depan.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana, _Goshujin-sama?_" Tanya gadis itu.

"Ikuti saja," jawab Kaito yang sudah melangkah jauh.

"_Matte, Goshujin-sama!_" Teriak gadis itu sambil berlari mengejar Kaito

* * *

Lalu Lintas Area Pertokoan elektronik, Akihabara

Gedung pertokoan

"_Ne,ne, Oujou-sama! _Target sudah ditemukan!" Kata seorang pemuda misterius berambut _Honey Blonde_ dan mata bermanik biru _Azure_ yang hampir sama dengan _Oujou-sama_Nya.

"Fufu, kapan nih kita mulai ya?" Kata gadis tersebut yang merupakan _Oujou-sama_ dari pemuda itu.

"Maunya secepatnya dimulai, _Oujou-sama_," jawab pemuda itu sambil mengeluarkan senyum _Psychopat._

"Betul juga ni! Habis cuman mereka berdua yang belum berpartisipasi dalam game ini bukan?"Tanya gadis itu.

"Hn," Jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"_Saa,_ kami semua, para pemain game ini sudah tidak sabar untuk memulainya, _Blue Knight_!"

* * *

Salah satu toko minimarket 24 jam, Akihabara

"!?"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kaito pada gadis yang disebelahnya.

"Tidak ada, _Goshujin-sa..._"

Slep!

Sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kaito menyumpel mulut gadis itu dengan se-ikat _Negi_.

"Hwuafah fhini fwouhfujinghama? (Apa ini _Goshujin-sama_?)" Tanya gadis itu walaupun mulutnya disumpel dengan _Negi_.

"_Negi da._ Berhenti memanggilku Goshujin-sama panggil Aku Kaito!" Jawab Kaito

"_Negi_? Apakah enak?"Tanya gadis itu sambil membuka mulutnya untuk memakan se-ikat _Negi _itu.

"_Matte!_ Nati kita makan kalau sudah membayarnya, _Baka!_" Kata kaito memberhentikan gadis itu sebelum _Negi_ itu dimakan habis sama gadis tersebut.

"?" Gadis itu hanya bingung.

* * *

Kediaman Shion

Ting Tong

"_Ha'i~ Chotto matte kudasai_!" Kata Kaiko sambil menuju pintu depan rumah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Kaiko setelah membuka pintu rumah.

"_Ano_, ada paket kiriman untuk Shion Kaito. Apa ini benar rumahnya?" Tanya tukang pos tersebut.

"Oo, ya benar!" Jawab Kaiko

"Kalau begitu bisa tanda tangan di sini?" Kata tukang pos tersebut memberikan selembar kertas seperti kertas tanda penerima. Setelah menandatangani, Kaiko menerima paket tersebut.

"Ada pesan dari pengirim 'Jangan dibuka selain Tuan Shion Kaito dan partner-nya'," kata tukang pos tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan Kaiko yang penasaran di pintu depan.

"_Doushite no, _Kaiko-neechan?"

"!?" Kaiko terkejut yang hampir membuat paket itu terbang.

"KALIAN BERDUA NGAPAIN DISINI HAH!?" Teriak Kaiko kepada kedua adiknya.

"Kami cuman penasaran aja," Jawab Taito singkat sambil menenangkan Nigaito yang memeluknya karena ketakutan.

"Ooh, bilang dari tadi napa? Aku kaget tau!" Kata Kaiko lega.

"Memang itu paket apa?" Tanya Nigaito penasaran setelah sedikit tenang

"Entahlah, Aku juga nggak tau." Jawab Kaiko sambil memandang paket tersebut.

"Hmm, apa sebaiknya kita menunggu Kaito-nii saja?" Kata Kaiko kepada kedua adiknya sambil berjalan ke ruang keluarga.

"Ya, lebih baik begitu," Jawab Taito singkat (lagi?) sambil mengikuti Kaiko dari belakang bersama Nigaito.

"Hmm, Kaito-nii cepatlah pulang!" Gumam Kaiko sambil memandang paket misterius tersebut.

* * *

**Sunday, January 13****th ****2030**

**12:35 a.m**

Jembatan penyebrangan area pertokoan elektronik ke kota

"Ne, Kaito emangnya _Negi_ paling enak diapain?" Tanya Gadis itu kepada Kaito

"Hmm,mungkin di sup dengan _Niku_?" Jawab Kaito

"Hmm, _Sou ka,_" kata gadis itu

"Nama," Gumam Kaito

"?"

"Namamu siapa? Dari tadi kau belum bulang namamu!" Kata Kaito kepada gadis itu.

"?, Namaku Vocaloid CV 01, Kaito," Jawab gadis yang bernama Vocaloid CV 01.

"Heh?" Tanggap Kaito bingung dengan jawaban gadis itu

"?"

"Mana mungkin namamu itu 'kan?" Tanya Kaito lagi

"Memang itu namaku kok!" Jawab gadis itu

"Gadis ini bukan _Chuunibyou _'kan?" Batin Kaito

"Kalau Kaito mau kasih nama lain boleh saja, kok!" Kata Gadis itu kepada Kaito

"Nama? Masa' Aku! Emangnya Aku _Otou-san_ mu!?" Balas Kaito stress karena berhadapan terus dengan gadis aneh dari tadi.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu Vocaloid CV 01," Kata Gadis itu

"Oke-oke kukasih kau nama dulu!" Jawab Kaito. Terlihat muka gadis berambut teal ini mencerah.

"_Hontou ni?"_ Tanya Gadis itu lagi

"_Hontou da!" _Jawab Kaito

"_Arigatou, Kaito!"_ Balas gadis itu dengan senyuman yang menghangat. Walaupun musim dingin, Kaito tidak merasa kalau hari ini dingin malah ia merasa hangat karena melihat senyuman hangat gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu, Miku, bagaimana?" Tanya Kaito kepada gadis itu.

"Miku?" Ulang gadis itu.

"Yup, soalnya kamu bilang pertama kali kepadaku adalah _Mirai _jadi kuberi namamu Mi..ku," jawab kaito sambil jongkok untuk menulis nama gadis itu di atas salju yang sudah bertumpuk.

"_Miku ka? Kirei ne_," Jawab Gadis itu senang karena akhirnya mendapatkan nama yang bagus

"_Sou da yo ne,_ kalau begitu tinggal nama keluargamu. Mungkin..." Kata Kaito sambil berpikir.

"Ah! Hatsune! Ya, HATSUNE MIKU! Jadi, namamu sekarang Hatsune Miku!" Kata Kaito sambil menunjuk gadis itu.

"Hatsune Miku ka?" Kata Gadis itu mengulang namanya.

" Ya, soalnya suaramu itu _moe _dan itu pertama kalinya aku mendengar selain suara adik perempuanku." Kata Kaito

"_Sou ka,_ _Watashi wa Hatsune Miku desu! Yoroshiku Kaito-kun!_" Kata gadis itu a.k.a Miku senang kepada Kaito.

"Hn, _Yoroshiku!_" Balas Kaito dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"_Ne,_ Miku," Panggil Kaito.

"?" Balas gadis itu

"Kau sudah punya tempat tinggal?" Tanya Kaito

"Belum," Jawab Miku

"Jadi kau selama ini tinggal di mana!?" Kata Kaito kaget

"Selama ini Aku tinggal di tempat yang pokoknya bisa berteduh, terkadang Aku diusir karena menganggu kata pemilik tinggal," Jawab Miku polos.

"Oh _Kami-sama _kenapa kau begitu kejam kepada gadis polos ini!" Batin Kaito

"_Doushite no, _Kaito?" Tanya Miku yang bingung melihat tingkah Kaito.

"Eh! _I-Ie_! Kalau begitu kau tinggal di rumahku sementara ya?" Balas Kaito.

"_Daijoubu ka?_" Tanya Miku

"Hm,_daijoubu_! " Jawab Kaito.

"Ne, Miku!" Panggil Kaito lagi

"Ng?" Balas Miku

"Kau ini, sebenarnya apa? Apakah kau ini robot?" Tanya Kaito

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Jawab Miku

"!? Kalau begitu ma-..."

"Ng, _Daijoubu yo_! Bukannya Kaito mau tau 'kan?" Kata Miku sebelum Kaito menyelesaikan perkataanya.

"Aku bisa dibilang robot tapi juga bisa dibilang manusia. Mungkin bisa dibilang Aku adalah seorang _Cyborg_ atau _Humanoid_," Jawab Miku dengan jelas.

"!? Jadi _Humanoid_ itu sebenarnya sudah ada?" Tanya Kaito

"Hm, bahkan sekitar awal abad 21 _Humanoid_ sudah diciptakan, Kaito," Jawab Miku

"Mungkin waktu itu Kaito belum lahir 'kan?" Lanjut Miku

"Ya, itu benar," Kata Kaito setuju

"Mungkin Aku kurang tau tentang diriku, karena ingatanku samar bahkan ada yang beberapa yang lupa seperti nama asliku yang sebenarnya, Kaito," Kata Miku memperjelas dengan wajah yang cukup –sedih-. Melihat wajah Miku seperti itu, Kaito hanya berdiam diri dan tak berani bertanya.

"_Gomen, _Kaito, karena Aku tak bisa beritahu siapa Aku sebenarnya" Kata Miku lagi dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"_Ie, Daijoubu,_ seharusnyaaku yang minta maaf, Miku," Balas Kaito.

"Akan kujelaskan sebenarnya Kaito," Kata Miku sekarang dengan nada serius. Kaito pun kaget dengan perubahan ekspresi Miku yang berubah drastis.

"Kita berdua sebenarnya adalah **Blue Knight**, salah satu kandidat dari game, Kaito" Kata Miku serius

"Ma-maksudmu apalagi, Miku?" Tanggap Kaito yang bingung dengan perkataan Miku.

"Aku sebenarnya adalah Partner untukmu dari game tersebut,"

"?"

"Game Kematian, **Game of the Death.**"

To be Continued

* * *

n.b : disini diceritakan Kaito lahir tahun 2014

Chinatsu : Yatta! Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai!

Kaito : Tak kusangka kau juga serius, thor #sambil makan eskrim

Chinatsu : Ya iyalah. Nanti malah gak selesai ni cerita 'kan?

Miku : Hmm, tidak disangka #sambil mengangguk kepala setuju dengan perkataan Kaito

Taito : Thor, Review nya? #entah datang dari mana

Chinatsu : Ok, kali ini Kaito sama Miku saja yang ngejawab, ya! (Nunjuk Kaito sama Miku)

Kaito & Miku : Kok Kami!?

Chinatsu : Lha!? Kalian 'kan tokoh utamanya! #main game di lappie sambil denger lagu

Kaito : _Ha'i Ha'i_, review dari CoreFiraga, mungkin bisa juga tapi katanya masih rahasia dari Chinatsu20

Miku : Review dari vermiehans, _Arigatou ne_ dan selamat menikamati ceritanya! Itu saja dari Author kita yang masih kecil ini.

Chinatsu : Kalau masih kecil memang napa hah!?

Terjadilah perang mulut antara Miku dan Author

Taito : Tolong diabaikan pertengkaran tadi. Review _Onegaishimasu_.

Kaito, Miku, & Chinatsu : SEJAK KAPAN KAU JADI BEGITU TAITO!?

Taito : Mau tau? #sambil memegang pisau bedah

Kaito, Miku, & Chinatsu : tidak...

Kaiko & Nigaito : Pokoknya minta Review-nya Ya! #ntah datang dari mana mereka berdua ini


	3. Chapter 3

Chinatsu : Hai, Hai, I'm Come Back

Rin : CHINATSU-CHAN! #teriak pake toa masjid dekat rumah

Chinatsu : _Ha'i_! Rin-chan, _doushite no_?

Len, Kaito, Miku, Taito, Kaiko, & Nigaito : Ni Author telinganya gak sakit ya? Padahal pake toa volume besar pula! #semuanya lemas dan tepar di tempat

Rin : Kapan Aku dan Len muncul!? Masa' cuman sekilas doang sih!?

Chinatsu : O, itu toh! Lagi Aku pikirin mungkin sekitar... 1..atau 2 setelah cerita ini..

Rin : _Mou~ _pokoknya cepetan!

Len : Rin, _AISHITERU_! #lari kearah Rin secara _slow motion_

Rin : Len~~ #sama seperti yang dilakukan Len

Kaiko & Nigaito : Tolong abaikan si duo kagamine, AUTHOR!

Chinatsu : Eh! Are!? _Doushite no_?

Kaito, Miku, Taito, Kaiko, & Nigaito : Author... #menahan amarah

Chinatsu : O-Oke! Disclaimer! Kaiko-chan _onegaishimasu_! (Nunjuk Kaiko)

Kaiko : _Ha'i_, Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan cerita ini milik Chinatsu20! # teriak pake toa masjid dekat rumah

Chinatsu : Warning! (Nunjuk Nigaito)

Nigaito : OOC, Typo bertebaran mungkin, adegan bloody tapi sepertinya masih lama. Chinatsu-nee adegan _bloody_ itu apa?

Chinatsu : Silahkan tanya kepada Taito! Oke selamat menikmati! Pembalasan review seperti biasa!

* * *

Preview : "_Ne,ne, Oujou-sama! _Target sudah ditemukan!"/"Habis cuman mereka berdua yang belum berpartisipasi dalam game ini bukan?"/ "_Saa,_ kami semua, para pemain game ini sudah tidak sabar untuk memulainya, _Blue Knight_!"/ "Ada pesan dari pengirim 'Jangan dibuka selain Tuan Shion Kaito dan partner-nya',"/ "Hmm, Kaito-nii cepatlah pulang!"/ "?, Namaku Vocaloid CV 01, Kaito,"/ "_Sou ka,_ _Watashi wa Hatsune Miku desu! Yoroshiku Kaito-kun!_"/ "Aku bisa dibilang robot tapi juga bisa dibilang manusia. Mungkin bisa dibilang Aku adalah seorang _Cyborg_ atau _Humanoid_,"/ "Akan kujelaskan sebenarnya Kaito,"/ "Kita berdua sebenarnya adalah **Blue Knight**, salah satu kandidat dari game, Kaito"/ Aku sebenarnya adalah Partner untukmu dari game tersebut,"/ "Game Kematian, **Game of the Death.**"

**Game of the Death**

**Chapter 3 : Game,Humanoid, and Hatsune Miku part 2**

**Rate : T (13+)**

**Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Action, Romance comedy, Thriller, Survival Game**

**Pairing Chara : Miku x Kaito (Mikaito) masih sama**

**Sunday, January 13****th ****2030**

**12:55 a.m**

Kota pemukiman penduduk, Akihabara

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

"Glekh!"

Tik

Tok

Terasa waktu berjalan lambat bagi pemuda berambut biru ini a.k.a Shion Kaito.

"Kaito? _Doushite no_ mukamu pucat," Kata Miku setelah melihat keadaan Kaito yang aneh semenjak 5 menit yang lalu.

"..." Kaito tidak menjawab sama sekali

"..." Miku pun juga ikut terdiam

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

"_Gomen_," Kata Miku disela keheningan.

"!?"

"Kau gak ada salah, Miku," Balas Kaito setelah tenang.

"_Demo,_ Kaito! Aku selalu membuatmu bingung 'kan?" Tanggap Miku

"Kalau begitu jelaskan," Jawab Kaito

"Jelaskan semuanya, Miku," Lanjut Kaito dengan mantap dan menatap Miku dengan yakin.

"_Wa-Wakatta_," Balas Miku

* * *

Miku POV

Flash Back 5 days ago

**Tuesday, January 8****th ****2030**

**03:00 p.m**

Lorong bawah tanah, distrik Minato

Drap

Drap

Drap

"Hah!Hah!Hah!Hah!Hah!"

"Cepat kejar gadis itu, bodoh!" Teriak seseorang yang mengejarku

Drap

Drap

Drap

"_Da-Dareka Tatsukete!_" Batinku yang sudah ketakutan

Drap

Drap

Duk

"Ukh,"

Brukkk!

"Disitu dia! Gumiya! Cepat kau ke sini!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut hijau sambil membawa basoka. Mungkin sekitar 100 meter dari tempatku sekarang.

"_Ha'i, Ha'i_, padahal **Game-nya **belum dimulai, Gumi," kata seorang pemuda yang bernama Gumiya yang menghampiri gadis itu, Gumi.

"Habis, apa boleh buat! Dia 'kan _**Humanoid**_dan bisa kita teliti bukan? Seperti bedah?" Kata gadis itu.

"_Ku-Kuso!_" Batinku sambil mencoba untuk berdiri

"Heh~~, mau lari lagi kau?" Kata gadis itu sambil menyiapkan basoka.

"Ukh!?" Rintihku sambil menahan sakit di lututku dan terus mencoba lari dari tempatku sekarang tapi...

"_Osoi!_" Teriak gadis itu dan...

KIIIIINGGGGGGG

BUUMM!

"_Shi-Shimatta!_" Kagetku yang sudah melihat peluru rudal kearahku.

DUARR

Krek, Krek

"Ukh~~ _Ku-ku- kuso~~_" rintihku sambil melihat dinding di atasku mau rubuh

BRUAAKKK

Setelah itu semuanya gelap

Flashback end

* * *

"Lalu, setelah itu apa yang terjadi, Miku?" Tanya Kaito kepadaku dengan muka yang sudah mulai memucat.

"Aku ditangkap," Jawabku singkat.

"Tapi kenapa kau..." Aku tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kaito, tapi Aku tau kalau...

"Bisa lari dari mereka?" Tanya Kaito yang sudah kutebak

"Glekh!" Aku tidak tau harus kujawab. Aku takut untuk menjawabnya. Aku terlalu takut.

"Mi-ku?" Kata Kaito dengan nada khawatir kepadaku

"_Demo_, Kaito, nanti Aku membuatmu takut," Jawabku sambil menunduk takut untuk melihat mata birunya itu.

"Tenang saja," Kata Kaito sambil memegang pundakku.

"!?" Mau tak mau aku melihat matanya. Mata warna biru ocean yang bisa membuatku tenang.

"_De-demo_," walaupun begitu aku tetap ragu untuk menjawab.

"Ceritakan saja," Kata Kaito tidak peduli dengan perkataanku.

"Ceritakan saja, jangan dipendam terus nanti kau malah stress gara-gara itu," Kata Kaito sambil tersenyum hangat kepadaku. Entah kenapa rasanya wajahku memanas karena melihat senyum Kaito seperti itu.

Deg!

Rasanya seperti nyaman kalau dekat dengan Kaito.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan takut denganku, Kaito" Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Normal POV

3 days ago

**Friday, January 11****th ****2030**

**10:00 a.m**

Pedalaman Hutan, Distrik Nara

Miku pun disekap di dalam rumah sederhana di tengah hutan tersebut. Siapa yang menyekap Miku? Tak lain tak bukan adalah Gumi dan Gumiya salah satu pemain dari Game ini. Kemungkinan mereka menyekap Miku untuk mempercepat mulainya Game ini dengan membunuh Miku dan selanjutnya membunuh Kaito.

"HEI!"

BUUKK

"CEPAT KATAKAN DIMANA SHION KAITO BERADA SEKARANG!?" Bentak Gumi sambil mendorong kepala Miku ke dinding.

"Ukh," rintih Miku

"Percuma kalian menanyaiku," Lanjut Miku

BUUK!

"UKH!" Rintih Miku lagi karena Gumi mendorong kepala Miku ke dinding terlalu kuat. Terlihat seperti ada bercak darah di dinding tersebut. Mungkin kepala Miku bagian belakang sudah berdarah akibat dorongan Gumi tadi.

"Sudahlah Gumi, berarti usaha kita sia-sia selama ini," Kata Gumiya menenangkan Gumi

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kubunuh si Miki!?" Balas Gumi keras.

"Mi-Miki..." Batin Miku. Setelah mendengar nama Miki, Miku menyadari sesuatu dan mencoba mengingat tentang Miki walaupun samar.

* * *

Flash Back 1 weeks ago

"_Pergilah! Bawa benda ini bersamamu,"_ kata seseorang berambut _psyco_ dan memiliki antena a.k.a Mikisambil memberi sebuah _notebook_ kecil kepada Miku.

"_Demo, Miki-san!?" _Kata Miku khawatir.

"_Daijoubu! Yang penting temukan partnermu dan simpan benda ini baik-baik,"_kata Miki sambil mendorong Miku dari jendela.

"_Tapi Aku sama sekali tidak ta..._" Sebelum Miku menyelesaikan perkataanya, Miki sudah mendorongnya keluar. Tampak Miki mengatakan tapi samar di telinga Miku.

Buuk

"_I-Itai~,_" rintih Miku.

DOR!DOR!DOR!DOR!

CRASH!

"_Mi-Miki-san..._" batin Miku sambil menahan tangisnya.

"_UKH!_" Miku pun segera berlari ke hutan untuk melarikan diri, tapi setelah sekitar 80 meter dan masuk ke hutan dari tempat Miki berada tiba-tiba

BUUUMMM!

DUARR!

BWOSHH

Tempat Miki pun terbakar dan Miku pun hanya kaget melihat kejadian itu.

"_Pergilah!_" Miku pun teringat perkataan Miki walaupun itu hanya sedikit

"_Mi-MIKI-SAANNNN!_" Teriak Miku sambil menangis.

Flash Back end

* * *

"Ja-jadi kau yang membunuh Miki?" Tanya Miku

"Memang kenapa? Dia cuman Professor gila yang kehilangan anaknya, bodoh!" Balas Gumi dengan nada benci.

"_Korosu,_"

"Ng?" Gumam Gumi dan Gumiya dengan gumaman Miku

"_Korosu, Korosu, Korosu, Korosu, Korosu, Korosu,KOROSU!_" Gumam Miku menjadi.

KIIIIIINGGG

Muncul lingkaran sihir bewarna _Tosca _di bawah tempat Miku terduduk.

"_Attack Mode Active,_" Kata Miku yang terdengar suaranya bercampur dengan suara program.

"_YABAI!?"_ Kaget Gumiya melihat perubahan Miku

"_Preparing Weapons 25%,"_ Kata Miku lagi dengan suara yang sama.

"CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI GUMI!" Teriak Gumiya panik sambil menarik Gumi keluar.

"60%,"

"Maksudmu apa Gumiya!?" Kaget Gumi melihat kelakuan Gumiya.

"80%,"

"Pokoknya kita harus cepat pergi dari sini! Dia mau menyerang kita!" Kata Gumiya dan mengajak Gumi untuk keluar.

"90%,"

"Kalau dia nyerang tinggal bunuh aja 'kan!?" Kata Gumi bersikeras

"100% _completed,_" Kata Miku mengakhiri yang membuat Gumiya berkeringat dingin.

"Gumiya, _Doushite no_?" Kata Gumi bingung

GRAP!

Gumiya pun menarik Gumi dari ruang tempat Miiku berada.

"_Attack Mode version 1_," Kata Miku

SRIINGG

Muncullah sebuah pedang pipih yang panjangnya sekitar 60 cm dari kedua tangan Miku.

"_Osoi deshou,_" Kata Miku dengan nada kebencian.

* * *

Di tempat Gumi dan Gumiya

Drap

Drap

"Kenapa kita lari, Gumiya!?" Tanya Gumi

"Hosh! Hosh! Pokoknya kita harus lari dari sini, Gumi! Siapkan basokamu!" Perintah Gumiya yang sudah sesak nafas karena tipe _Indoor_.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Percuma," Kata Miku yang sudah berada di depan Gumi dan Gumiya secara tiba-tiba. Gumi dan Gumiya pun hanya berdiam diri.

* * *

"Setelah itu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kaito kepada Miku yang sudah terdiam tertunduk.

WUUSSSHHHH

Seakan angin membisikkan jawabannya, seketika itu juga Kaito berkeringat dingin.

"Aku membunuh mereka," Jawab Miku tenang dengan wajah yang tertunduk yang hanya menampakkan matanya saja saat poninya terhembus angin.

"Aku juga tau game itu dari mereka dan..."

"Mengetahui dirimu dari mereka," Lanjut Miku dengan posisi yang sama.

* * *

Terlihat tubuh manusia yang terbujur kaku dan berlumuran darah di sekitarnya. Sepertinya Gumiya sudah tewas dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"Ukh!" Rintih Gumi saat menyadari dia sedang dicekik oleh Miku dengan satu tangan dan mengangkatnya sekitar 10 cm dari tanah.

"Sudah kubilangkan, percuma," Kata Miku sambil memegang leher Gumi.

"Sekarang katakan," Lanjut Miku

"Untuk apa kau membunuhku dan siapa Shion Kaito?" Tanya Miku

"..." Gumi pun hanya diam

Grep!

"Ukh!" Rintih Gumi lagi.

"Cepat jawab sebelum kau **kubunuh**!" Kata Miku dengan menekankan kata **kubunuh**.

"Ukh... Ka.. kami berdua... i..ingin mem... bunuhmu...karena... kau... _**humanoid**_... sekaligus... mempercepat... game... ini... dan... Shion... Kaito... adalah... part... ner... mu dan... kalian... berdua.. adalah... _**Blue Knight**_... salah... satu ... kandidat... terkuat... dari 5... pemain... terkuat...dan juga... agar... kami... bisa.. mendapatkan... apa... yang... kami... inginkan..." Jawab Gumi terengah-engah.

"Ciri- ciri Kaito Shion," Lanjut Miku yang tetap mencekik Gumi

"Ka..lau... 'gak salah... dia... berambut biru... Ocean... dan... memakai... syal... bewarna... sama... juga... kekuatannya... adalah... _**Mirai**_..." Jawab Gumi lagi.

"_Sou ka_, _gomennasai_, Aku harus malakukan ini terhadapmu," kata Miku sambil mengarahkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bilah pedang tipis yang sudah belumuran darah ke dada kiri Gumi.

"Lakukanlah," balas Gumi dengan tatapan yang sudah kehilangan cahayanya dan pasrah apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"_Gomen_," Kata Miku lagi

Set

JLEBB!

CRASSH

BRUUKKK

"Padahal kalau kalian beri tau padaku dari awal, mungkin Aku tidak akan melakukan ini terhadap kalian," Kata Miku sambil melihat Gumi dan Gumiya yang sudah terbujur kaku dan berlumuran darah tersebut.

"_Attack Mode Non-active,_"

KIIINGGG

Muncullah lingkaran sihir persis seperti saat Miku meng-aktifkan mode menyerangnya.

"_Attack Mode version 1 Non-active_,"

Pedang yang ada di salah satu tangan Miku langsung lenyap seketika.

"_Healing Mode Active_,"

Dan luka-luka yang Miku alami pun hilang tak berbekas.

KIIINGGG

Lingkaran sihir tersebut pun hilang dan terlihat Miku kembali seperti semula.

"Asal tau saja, Aku _Immortal_ dan tidak bisa dibunuh," kata Miku lagi sambil melangkah pergi dari tempat Gumi dan Gumiya.

* * *

"Ja-jadi kita..."

"Hn, _Blue Knight_ salah satu kandidat terkuat dalam game ini," Jawab Miku sebelum Kaito menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Jadi, game ini sudah dimulai?" Tanya Kaito

"Belum saat ini. Karena Kaito belum menyetujui game ini," jawab Miku setelah berani menatap Kaito

"Ka-kalau Gumi dan Gu.."

"Mereka sudah dianggap mengundurkan diri dari game ini," Jawab Miku langsung

"Dan para pemain lain sudah menunggu dimulainya game ini, Kaito" Lanjut Miku

Glekh! Kaito hanya menggigil dengan perkataan Miku.

"_Iie_, _Goshujin-sama_," Lanjut Miku memanggil Kaito dengan _Goshujin-sama_.

To be Continued

* * *

Chinatsu : Hoo, akhirnya selesai juga setelah 3 hari #sambil ngelap keringat

Kaito : Hoi Author! Lu apain si Nigaito sampai menggigil begitu (nunjuk Nigaito yang menggigil ketakutan di pojokan)

Chinatsu : Soalnya tadi dia yang nanya apa itu adegan Bloody jadi kusuruh tanya ama Taito #sambil main game di laptop

Kaito : Kau ini...

Tukang Pos : Review-nya mbak Chinatsu!

Chinatsu : Oke! Kali ini yang balas Kaiko, Taito, dan Nigaito saja!

Kaiko : Untuk **Aika Licht Youichi** sudah dilanjutkan silahkan dinikmati! Dari Chinatsu20

Taito : Untuk **CoreFiraga** karena memang terinspirasi dari Steins;Gate tapi berbeda. Kalau cara bermainnya bukan seperti catur karena Author sendiri sering kalah main catur sama Om-nya bahkan gak pernah menang.

Chinatsu : _Urusai _Taito!

Nigaito : Untuk **HarrietEverdeen** lagi diusahakan demo GANBARIMASU!

Chinatsu : Sekian untuk pembalasan review!

Gumi dan Gumiya : Jangan lupa REVIEW! # hidup lagi dan entah datang dari mana -_-


	4. Chapter 4

Chinatsu : Yuhuuuuuuuu~~~ I'm Come Back Againnnnn!

Len & Rin : AUTHOOOOORRRRRRR! #teriak pake toa masjid dekat rumah chinatsu

Chinatsu : _Doushite no_?

Gumi : Author-san~~ boleh aku bertanya?

Chinatsu : Kenapa Gumi?

Gumi : Kok semua tepar kayak gitu? (nunjuk Miku, Kaito, Akaito #sejak kapan!?, Kaiko, Nigaito, Taito dan Gumiya yang sudah terbaring lemas di lantai)

...

Chinatsu : WOOIII! BANGUN SEMUA! #pinjam toa dari Kagamine's twins

Krik Krik #jangkrik lewat

Chinatsu : Gumi..

Gumi : Ya?

Chinatsu : Kau baca disclaimer dan Rin, Len kalian baca warning ya.

Rin : Lho!? Gimana dengan mere-

Chinatsu : Mau kutusuk dengan Gunting kesayanganku? (sambil bawa gunting)

Rin : Ba-baik... (gemetar ketakutan)

Gumi : Yosh! Vocaloid milik Yamaha tapi cerita ini milik Author-san ya~~ Giliran kalian berdua lagi (sambil nunjuk Rin & Len)

Rin & Len : Oke! Warning OOC, Typo bertebaran mungkin, adegan bloody-nya sudah dimulai dari chap. Kemarin tapi kayaknya chap ini gak ada ._.

Chinatsu : Oke! Review seperti biasa dan silahkan dinikmati!

* * *

Preview: "_Pergilah! Bawa benda ini bersamamu,"_/"_Daijoubu! Yang penting temukan partnermu dan simpan benda ini baik-baik,"/_ "Kenapa kita lari, Gumiya!?"/ "Percuma,"/ "Asal tau saja, Aku _Immortal_ dan tidak bisa dibunuh,"/ "Mereka sudah dianggap mengundurkan diri dari game ini,"/ "Dan para pemain lain sudah menunggu dimulainya game ini, Kaito"

**Game of the Dead**

**Chapter 4 : Family**

**Rate : T (13+)**

**Genre : Sci-fi, Adventure, Action, Romance comedy, Thriller, Survival Game**

**Pairing Chara : Miku x Kaito (Mikaito) masih tetap XD**

**Sunday, January 13****th ****2030**

**12:55 a.m**

Kediaman keluarga Shion

"Are? Tumben Kaito-nii pergi selama ini? Apa ada sesuatu ya?" Kata Kaiko khawatir akan Kaito yang sampai sekarang belum pulang.

"Mungkin karena penjual es krim-nya penuh pelanggan, jadi dia harus ngantri mungkin," jawab Taito nada datar

"Hmm... Kalau begini bisa mati penasaran nih..." balas Kaiko sambil memajukan mulutnya

"'Gak usah lebay juga 'kali!" Tanggap Taito sambil menghidupkan TV.

Sepertinya keadaan keluarga Shion tetap seperti biasanya walaupun perbedaannya, yaitu Kaiko dan Nigaito tetap terus menatap paket kiriman tadi dengan serius. Sedangkan Taito hanya menonton TV saja karena bosan melihat paket itu terus-terusan.

* * *

Kota pemukiman penduduk, Akihabara

Bluk

"Ka-KAITO!?" Teriak Miku melihat Kaito langsung jongkok lemas dan bersandar di dinding salah satu toko di pemukiman tersebut.

"_Da- Daijobu ka?_" Tanya Miku khawatir.

Terlihat pelipis Kaito mengalir setetes air atau sedang berkeringat dingin.

"..."

Kembali tidak ada jawaban yang Kaito berikan. Melihat Kaito seperti itu mebuat Miku merasa bersalah lagi karena menceritakan tentang **Game** tersebut.

"OI! KAITO!" Teriak seseorang yang memanggil Kaito

"!?"

"Ngapain kau ke sini? Tumben banget, sambil bawa cewek pula! Pacarmu ya?" Kata orang itu sambil menepuk kepala Kaito yang terjongkok.

"A-AKAITO!?" Teriak Kaito kaget melihat Kakak-nya sendiri. Miku yang melihat orang yang hampir mirip Kaito walaupun warna rambutnya berbeda, langsung bersiap pose siaga karena takut nanti Kaito diapa-apakan.

"Uwoooo, tenang nak, Aku 'gak lukain pacarmu kok," Kata Akaito langsung melihat Miku mau menyerangnya.

"Siapa yang **pacaran** _Baka Aniki_!" Tanggap Kaito marah dengan menekan kata Pacaran.

"_A-Are_!? Jadi dia siapa kalau bukan pacarmu _Otouto_?" Balas Akaito sambil menunjuk Miku. Miku pun hanya heran dengan reaksi Akaito dan Kaito yang kelihatannya seperti **Kakak-Adik** di matanya.

"E-Eto..." Kaito pun hanya bingung untuk menjawab sambil menatap Miku seakan berkata "Tolong Aku!" tapi Miku sendiri hanya diam. Mungkin dia tidak mengerti.

"U.."

"U?" Akaito bingung dengan gumaman Kaito

"_URUSAAAIIIIIII_!" Teriak Kaito tiba-tiba ke Akaito. Akaito pun hanya _sweetdrop_ sedangkan Miku menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya.

"..." Suasana hening lagi setelah Kaito berteriak. Akaito hanya melongo, Kaito sepertinya sedang marah kepada Akaito, Miku? Yah tau sendirilah... hanya berdiam diri ditempat.

"_Ne.._Kaito" Akhirnya Akaito bersuara walaupun masih melongo.

"_Nani_?" Jawab Kaito sambil setengah marah.

"Lebih baik kita masuk aja ke toko," Balas Akaito sambil menunjuk kerumunan masyarakat yang melihat ke mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

.

.

Krik Krik #om belalang lewat

BLUSH

Akhirnya wajah Kaito merah karena malu diperhatiin masyarakat sebanyak itu. Sedangkan Miku yang dilihat terus sebagai objek hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

"_Hora, Hora, Hayaku!_" Kata Akaito sambil mendahului Kaito dan Miku menuju toko.

"_Ha'i, Ha'i, Baka Aniki!_" Balas Kaito sambil menarik Miku karena hanya diam terus.

"!? Kita mau kemana, Kaito?" Tanya Miku yang akhirnya buka mulut.

"Lihat saja," Jawab Kaito sambil terus memegang tangan Miku. Entah kenapa wajah Miku merona merah dan...

"Hangat," Batin Miku saat merasakan kehangatan tangan Kaito.

* * *

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah toko Cafe yang tidak jauh dari lokasi tadi. Disinilah Akaito bekerja menjadi _Waitress_ di cafe tersebut.

"Jadi mau pesan apa nih~ _Otouto_?" Tanya Akaito sebagai _waitress._

"Tolong jangan panggil Aku seperti itu, _Baka Aniki!_" Balas Kaito risih.

"_A, Ano_, Akaito-san?" Kata Miku sambil bertanya kepada Akaito.

"_Doushita no? _Calon _Ore no Imoutou_?" Balas Akaito iseng. Kaito pun sudah mengangkat kursi untuk melemparkannya ke Akaito sambil ditahan oleh _waitress_ lain di toko tersebut. Sedangkan Miku hanya bingung apa yang dilakukan Kaito terhadap Akaito.

"AKAITO! _KOROSU_!" Batin Kaito yang sudah mencapai batasnya.

"A, anu, bisakah Aku pesan ini?" Tanya Miku sambil menunjukkan sebuah menu kepada Akaito.

"Oh! Itu toh! Sup Negi hangat 1 siap dipesan!" Jawab Akaito

"Kaito?" Kata Akaito sambil melihat Kaito yang sudah menurunkan kursi karena sudah memendam amarahnya walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Pesan seperti biasa," Jawab Kaito.

"Oke, 1 Es krim Parfait dengan taburan coklat chips dan buah Blueberry serta 1 Sup negi hangat, silahkan tunggu 15 menit~" Kata Akaito sambil berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Hening... (again?)

BUK

"?"

BUK! BUK!

"?..."

BUK! BUK! BUK! BUK! BUK!

"! _Doushita no _Kaito!?" Teriak Miku khawatir melihat Kaito _Headbang_ di meja berkali-kali.

"Ahaha _Daijoubu_, Miku," Jawab Kaito sambil tertawa hambar. Miku pun hanya sedikit tercengang karena luka kecil di kening Kaito dan sedikit berdarah akibat aktifitas tadi.

PLUK!

"_ITAII_!" Teriak Kaito kesakitan akibat perlakuan Miku terhadapnya.

"_Bakaito_! Ini sudah luka tapi kamu malah bilang _Daijoubu_?" Kata Miku sambil mengelus kening Kaito dengan tisu.

BLUSH

Akhirnya Kaito hanya bisa _blushing _lagi. Sementara Miku hanya membersihkan luka Kaito. Terkadang itu pun membuat Kaito merintih kecil karena perih.

"Hah~~ enaknya masa muda~~~," Kata Akaito sambil menunjukkan muka aneh melihat adiknya tersebut.

"Akaito, pesanan sudah selesai nih! Anterin gih!" Kata Dell teman sekampus dan se-_part time_ Akaito.

"Hummm~ padahal lagi adegan asik nih~~~" Akaito pun hanya mencibir.

"Kalau gitu biar Aku saja, Dell," Kata Kiyoteru pemilik cafe tersebut sekaligus _senpai _mereka.

"_Onegaishimasu,_Hiyama-_senpai_" Kata Akaito dan Dell bersamaan sambil membungkukkan badan.

Kiyoteru pun langsung mengantar pesanan Kaito dan Miku. Sementara itu Kaito hanya masih merintih kesakitan akibat perlakuan Miku terhadapnya.

"1 pesanan Es krim Parfait dengan taburan coklat chips dan buah Blueberry serta 1 Sup negi hangat, silahkan dinikmati," Kata Kiyoteru ramah sambil menaruh pesanan Kaito dan Miku.

"_A, Arigatou,_" Kata Miku dan kaito bersamaan dengan posisi yang tetap seperti tadi.

"_Douitashimasute_," Balas Kiyoteru.

.

.

.

BLUSH!

Kali ini giliran Miku dan Kaito ber-_blushing _ria. Miku hanya menggerakkan tangannya ke atas ke bawah seperti orang panik. Sedangkan Kaito hanya bersikap _cool _walau mukanya sudah merah bagai tomat. Kiyoteru pun hanya terenyum kecil melihat pasangan yang menurutnya cocok.

"Tenang saja, Kaito, untukmu kuberi paket hemat khusus _Couple_," Kata Kiyoteru untuk menenangkan Kaito dan Miku.

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA!" Teriak Miku dan Kaito bersamaan lagi.

...

BLUSH!

Dan akhirnya blushing mereka tambah parah. Tapi masih tetap memakan makanan pesanan mereka, walaupun suasana canggung

* * *

Kota pemukiman penduduk, Akihabara Kediaman keluarga Shion

**02:00 p.m**

"Ahh~~~ kenyangnya~~" Seru Miku sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Hah~ ya iyalah. Kamu makan sup negi 5 mangkok," Jawab Kaito. Miku pun hanya cemberut.

"Habis supnya 'kan enak," Balas Miku sambil memajukan mulutnya. Kaito yang melihat itu hanya tertawa.

"Jangan dimajuin mulutnya. Kayak bebek tau!" Kata Kaito sambil tertawa dan berlari mendahului Miku.

"_Mooouuuuu_!" Miku ngambek sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Sedangkan Kaito, hanya tertawa sambil berlari kecil di depan Miku.

Miku pun akhirnya mengejar Kaito dan...

BUUKK!

Wajah Miku pun menabrak punggung Kaito.

"_I-Ittai,_" Rintih Miku.

"Ah,_Gomen-gomen_ Aku berhenti mendadak," Kata Kaito sambil membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Miku.

"Kita sudah sampai!" Seru Kaito sambil menunjuk Rumahnya sendiri. Miku pun hanya cengo dan membeku di tempat.

"_Doushite no_, Miku?" Tanya Kaito sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Miku.

Miku cuman geleng-geleng kepala karena malihat bangunan mewah –ralat- bangunan minimalis tapi terlihat modern ini.

* * *

Kediaman keluarga Shion

Ting Tong!

"_Ha'i~ Chotto matte kudasai._" Kata Taito sambil menuju pintu depan rumah.

Cklek

"O, Kaito-nii rupanya," Lanjut Taito setelah membuka pintu.

"Kaito-Niiii!" Teriak Nigaito sambil berlari ke arah Kaito.

Buk!

Gubrak!

Kaito pun terjerembab akibat serangan Nigaito tadi. Sedangkan Miku cengo melihat Kaito, Taito, dan Nigaito begitu mirip.

"_Ne,_ Kaito? Kamu punya _Cloning_ ya?" Tanya Miku dengan muka _Innocent_.

.

.

.

Krik Krik #om belalang lewat lagi (dihajar sama readers karena menganggu)

"_E-Eto,_ mereka ini bukan _cloning_ku tapi saudaraku, Miku," Jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum simpul

"Oh, _sou ka_," Tanggap Miku

"E, _kanojo wa dare, _Kaito-nii? _Koibito?_" Tanya Taito bertubu-tubi sambil menunjuk Miku.

BLUSH!

"_Chi-Chigau Yo!_" Kata Kaito dan Miku bersamaan.

"Mencurigakan, _ne,_ Taito," Kata Kaiko yang entah sejak kapan di sebelah Taito. Miku pun cengo (lagi ==") melihat Kaiko dan Kaito begitu mirip.

"Itu gak bener! Iya 'kan Miku?" Balas Kaito sambil menghadap Miku.

"..."

"Mi-Miku?"

"Kaito?" Gumam Miku.

"SEJAK KAPAN KAMU PUNYA ANAK!?" Teriak Miku histeris di depan Kaito berserta saudaranya.

"MEREKA BUKAN ANAKKU!" Teriak Kaito histeris juga mendengar perkataan Miku.

"Jadi, _Cloning_-mu?" Tanya Miku lagi.

"Tadi 'kan dah dibilang 'kan!?" Kata Taito dan Kaito bersamaan sambil _facepalm_. Sedangkan Miku sedang ber-bingung ria. Kaiko dan Nigaito? Tenang saja, mereka juga sedang _sweetdroped_.

* * *

**07:00 p.m**

Brak!

"HOI! _I'M HOME!_" Teriak Akaito sambil mendobrak pintu rumah depan.

SIIIINNNGGGGG...

"_A-Are?_ Yang lain kemana?" Tanya Akaito bingung dengan keadaan rumahnya yang sunyi.

Sebenarnya semua, Shion bersaudara (minus Akaito) dan Miku sibuk sendiri. Seperti Kaiko dan Miku memasak di dapur, Kaito dan Nigaito sedang asyik menonton Doraemon, Taito? Dia sedang di kamar dan tidak perlu diketahui. Akaito pun hanya cengo melihat Miku yang sedang memasak bersama Kaiko. Kaito dan Nigaito bingung melihat Akaito membantu di tempat.

"_Ne, ne, _Kaito-nii_, _Akaito-nii kenapa?" Tanya Nigaito setelah melihat Akaito seperti itu.

"Mungkin lagi dirasukin setan cengo," Jawab Kaito sambil mengacak-acak rambut Nigaito.

BUK!

"APA MAKSUDMU AKU KERASUKAN SETAN CENGO HAH!" Teriak Akaito marah sambil melempar tasnya ke Kaito.

"HIII!" Teriak Nigaito histeris melihat Akaito marah dan lari ke Kaiko. Sedangkan Kaito terjerembab di lantai dengan pose yang mengenaskan

"HEI! Kok baru pulang udah marah sih Akaito-nii?" Kata Kaiko

"Tanya tuh sama si biru," Jawab Akaito ngambek sambil menunjuk Kaito yang jatuh terjerembab.

"Heh..." Kaiko pun hanya menghela nafas berat melihat kelakuan kakak sulungnya yang seperti anak-anak.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian tercium aroma masakan dari dapur.

"Makan malam sudah siap," Kata Miku sambil membawa mangkuk dari dapur.

"Makan Malam!" Seru Nigaito riang sambil berlari ke arah Miku setelah ditenangkan Kaiko saat insiden tadi.

"TAITO MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP!" Teriak Kaiko dari bawah untuk memberitahu Taito yang berada di lantai atas.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari Taito

"Hee.. biarinlah nati dia turun sendiri," Kata Akaito sambil menepuk pundak Kaiko.

"Yaa.." Jawab Kaiko pasrah.

Puk Puk

"Kaito..." Kata Miku sambil memukul pipi Kaito dengan jari telunjuk kanan.

"Ukh,"

"?" Miku pun bingung dengan reaksi Kaito.

"_Ne, ne,_ Akaito, apakah Kaito sudah mati?" Tanya Miku ke Akaito.

"Mana mungkin! Dia cuman pingsan saja tuh!" Kata Akaito melihat Miku bingung.

"Serahkan kepadaku!" Lanjut Akaito sambil mendekati Kaito.

Setelah mendekati Kaito, Akaito pun memegang hidung Kaito dan...

"HOI! LEPASIN! AKU 'GAK BISA NAFAS _BAKA ANIKI_!" Teriak Kaito histeris terbangun.

Akaito pun melepaskan pegangannya pada hidung Kaito.

Melihat adegan itu, Kaiko dan Miku hanya cekikikan geli melihat tingkah Akaito dan Kaito kelahi lagi. Sedangkan Nigaito hanya duduk di meja makan.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Akhirnya makan malam terlaksana walaupun Akaito dan Kaito masih marah dan Taito sudah turun dari kamarnya.

"_Itadakimasu!_"

Hap

Nyam~~~

"_Oishii~~~"_ Seru batin mereka setelah mnyuap makanan mereka 1 sendok.

"Siapa yang buat makan malam?" Tanya Akaito.

"Kami berdualah! Ya 'kan Miku-nee?" Jawab Kaiko sambil memeluk Miku yang berada disebelahnya. Miku pun hanya tertawa kecil sambil menikmati masakan buatannya sendiri bersama Kaiko.

Acara makan malam itu pun selesai setalah 30 menit.

"Hah~~ Kenyang~~" Gumam Kaito dan Akaito bersamaan di tempat meja mereka tadi.

"O iya! Tadi ada paket untuk Kaito-nii sama Miku-nee mungkin.." kata Kaiko sambil mengambil kotak paket Kaito. Saat melihat kotak itu, Miku pun menarik tangan Kaito sambil mengisyaratkan bahwa kotak tersebut berhubungan dengan **Game** tersebut. Kaito pun hanya menghela nafas berat.

"_Saa,_ kalau begitu biar Aku sama Miku yang buka paketnya di kamarku. Kalian dibawah saja ya!" Kata Kaito sambil mengambil paket tersebut dan menarik tangan Miku.

"Kau mau melakukan 'itu' bersama Miku-chan ya? _Otouto_?" Tanya Akaito melihat Kaito memegang tangan Miku.

BUK!

"_Baka aniki_! Paket ini isinya berhubungan dengan pelajaranku bego!" Kata Kaito setelah memukul kepala Akaito dengan Paket tersebut.

"_Hi...Hidoi na..Otouto,_" Lirih Akaito sambil pundung dipojokkan ruangan dan mengelus kepalanya sendiri.

"Habis salah sendiri Akaito-nii," Batin Kaiko, Taito dan Nigaito bersamaan.

* * *

Kamar Kaito

"_Yoshhh.._" seru Kaito sambil meletakkan paket itu di meja kecilnya.

Cklek!

Miku pun mengunci pintu kamar Kaito.

"Jadi ini isinya apa Miku?" Tanya Kaito ke Miku. Yang ditanya pun hanya mengangkat bahu menandakan 'Aku juga 'gak tau'.

DEG!

"O, oke, aku buka sekarang," Kata Kaito sambil memegang ujung lakban paket tersebut.

DEG!

GLEKH!

SRAAAKKKKKK

Ternyata isi kotak tersebut hanyalah sepasang kontak lensa, 2 jam tangan _touch screen_, dan 1 kertas saja.

"U, untuk apa ini?" Tanya Kaito sambil memegang salah satu jam berwarna biru tersebut.

"Jam itu untuk mengambil beberapa informasi dari **Game** ini. Seperti letak musuh berada dan apa-apa saja yang ia bawa serta sebagai bukti sah para pemain. Biasanya saat dipakai tidak dapat dilihat orang biasa maupun para pemain." Jelas Miku panjang lebar. "Bisa dibilang surat persetujuan untuk memulai **game** ini dan menggunakannya." Lanjut Miku.

"Kalau ini?" Tanya Kaito sambil memagang kotak kontak lensa di tangan lain yang bebas.

"Untuk melihat para pemain yang asli karena sebagian pemain adalah manusia yang hampir mirip dengan orang biasa. Jadi, untuk membedakan antara para pemain dan orang biasa." Jawab Miku.

"Oo, _sokka..._" Kata Kaito mengerti sambil menaruh jam tersebut dan kotak kontak lensa dan jam tersebut. Setelah mengambil secarik kertas tersebut dan membacanya bersama Miku. Kaito dan Miku pun hanya tercengang melihat isi secarik kertas tersebut.

* * *

Area Gedung Perkantoran, Akihabara

Terlihat seorang gadis yamg seumuran dan gaya rambut yang sama dengan Miku. Sepertinya ia sedang menikmati angin malam berhembus dan melihat kecantikan kota tersebut saat malam hari sambil duduk manis di atas gedung perkantoran tersebut.

"Fu fu cepatlah memulainya sebelum para pemain mengincar kalian berdua ni~~~" Kata gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum _psycho_.

* * *

Sementara itu Kaito dan Miku.

"_So... sonna..._" Kata Kaito setelah shok melihat isi dari kertas tersebut.

_To : Knight Blue_

_From : ?_

_ Ne, ne kepada Knight Blue. Lebih baik kalian cepat memulai game ini. Kalau tidak mungkin kalian akan diincar oleh para pemain lain atau lebih tepatnya __dibunuh__ oleh pemain lain yang tidak sabaran. Buktinya, Gumi dan Gumiya yang sudah menjadi salah satu korban partnermu. Saa, Hajimemashou Blue Knight._

Mendengar kata _dibunuh _Miku pun merinding seketika. Begitu juga dengan Kaito yang sudah bermuka horor setelah mambaca kertas tersebut.

"Mung-mungkinkah..."

To be Continued

* * *

Chinatsu : Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 4...

Rin : Author membuatnya sampai 1 bulan lebih malah untuk cerita ini...

Chinatsu : Yah, apa boleh buat tugas sekolah numpuk, terus ujian semester hampir dekat! HUWEEEE! #sambil meluk Rin

Rin : Sabar-sabar #sambil mengelus punggung Chinatsu

Len : Sementara itu kita akan balas review! Mulai dari Akaito-nii!

Akaito : Oke! Bersama dengan saya Akaito si Macho!

Kaito : Banyak bacot lu BAkaito!

Jleb!

Akaito : _Ha'i~~_ saya akan membalas review dari vermiehans dari Author "Sama! Saya juga suka darah #plak digampar lapie. Gumi dan Gumiya memang mati tragis soalnya dibunuh secara brutal ama Miku ^w^"

All (min. Chinatsu) : Sadis...

Chinatsu : ? *setelah tenang*

Akaito : Miku-chan giliranmu!

Miku : _Ha'i~_ untuk Itsunomi de Rogers86 Aku sadis? Silahkan tanya Author karena dia yang membuat saya seperti itu... Kaito kau lagi..

Kaito : Roger! *sambil makan eskrim* untuk Aika Licht Yuichi "Waduh... kurang serem ama panjang dan Greget! Gomen, kalau belum bisa silahkan lihat chapter ini kalau kurang panjang silahkan ambil persediaan eskrim Kaito" WOI! Kok eskrim yang jadi korban!

Chinatsu : Mau? *nyondorin eskrim rasa vanilla choco chips*

Kaito : *Ngiler*

Rin & Len : Oke! Giliran kami! Untuk CoreFiraga gak apa-apa kok telat yang penting review! Miku-nee memang diceritakan humanoid agak sadis disitu dan Kaito-nii disuruh minum ! *nyondorin minuman kaleng *

Kaito : Oke~ *nerima sambil makan eskrim*

Miki : Oke! Minta Review-nya ya!

**Gomen minna-sama mungkin saya akan telat update karena hampir mendekati ujian semester. Saya minta maaf atas hal ini minna-sama. Semoga minna-sama menikmati Chapter 4 ini walaupun Gaje dan aneh. Mungkin Chapter 5 akan saya Publish sekitar 1 bulan lagi. ****Hontou ni Gomennasai.**


End file.
